Perdonala
by xXx MaRiPoSa-SaMa xXx
Summary: Perdonala Pein ella aun te ama cuando ya se estaba yendo me confeso que ella nunca me fue fiel comprendela ten calma tansolo fueron veinte hombres asta ayer n.n


Hola, espero que les guste este fic ya que es mi segundo sonig y a un no soy muy buena en esto XD, se abre el telón… ha si los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

_**Hola**__**, espero que les guste este fic ya que es mi segundo sonig y a un no soy muy buena en esto XD, se abre el telón… ha si los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Bla bla bla dialogo y narración

**Bla bla bla **** solista de la canción**

_**Bla bla bla **____** coro de la canción **_

_**Una cosa mas, este es un A.U ósea universo alterno **_

_**Perdónala**_

En un bar de la ciudad de Konoha, se encontraban un grupo de amigos, sentados en una mesa del bar, mientras pedían una ronda de cervezas

No puedo perdonarla-dijo un peli-naranja tomando un sorbo de cerveza

Vamos, Pein, perdónala ni tan terrible fue que te dejara –dijo un chico de cabello rojo y ojos marrones, que se encontraba al lado de un peli-naranja

Sasori tiene razón, ya veras que Konan se arrepiente y regresa hum – menciono un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio atado en media coleta con un fleco que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, que estaba sentado junto a Sasori

**No querría con Ester seguir viviendo**

**lo que hizo ya no puede perdonarse;**

**que se vaya, no me agrada estar sufriendo**

**ciertas cosas no deben olvidarse.**

Si, Deidara tiene razón – añadió un pelinegro de ojos rojos

Pein, no veo por que estas tan desanimado de seguro Konan regresa en uno o dos días-dijo un chico de cabello azul y piel extrañamente azulada

Si, ella a un te ama, perdónala –hablo un chico de ojos lilas y cabellos plateados tratando de animar a su amigo peli-naranja

Concuerdo con el inbesil, ella a un te ama, perdónala -opino un chico di piel ceniza, ojos verdes y cabello castaño

_**Perdónala, perdónala.**_

_**Es dulce, te fue fiel, es una dama**_

_**Perdónala, perdónala**_

_**Seguro que aún ella te ama**_.

Ah, por cierto ¿Cuándo se fue?- pregunto Itachi

Ayer en la tarde-respondió desanimado –cuando se estaba yendo me confeso que ella no me quería ni en pintura y mucho menos me amaba

**No querría con Ester seguir viviendo**

**lo que pude perdonar lo he perdonado;**

**esa tarde cuando ya se estaba yendo**

**confesó que ella nunca me había amado.**

El silencio reino durares un par de minutos, asta que decidieron hablar

Perdónala, ella es una dama de seguro estaba enojada- hablo el chico de piel azulada

Si, ella es la mujer más dulce que todos nosotros hemos conocido-menciono el oji-lila

Ella te fue fiel todo el tiempo eso es prueba que te ama- dijo el oji-verde del grupo

_**Perdónala, no obstante.**_

_**Regresa a aquellos besos como miel,**_

_**Ester te fue leal, te fue constante,**_

_**y toda la vida te fue fiel.**_

No puedo, esa tarde cuando ya se estaba yendo, me confeso que en ningún momento me fue fiel- después de decir eso tomo otro trago de la cerveza y miro a sus amigos esperando respuesta … la cual no llegaba

**No querría con Ester seguir viviendo,**

**Nuestra vida fue amarga como hiel.**

**esa tarde cuando ya se estaba yendo**

**Confesó que ella nunca me fue fiel.**

Cómpremela, ten calma después de todo, debió ser una vez nada más- el rubio trataba de animar al peli-naranja pero, en respuesta recibió una mirada acecina y unas palabras de ultratumba

Si, tan solo fue una vez, pero con cada uno de los veinte hombres asta ayer- respondió y los demás, otra vez guardaron silencio unos minutos asta que el oji-rojo hablo

Eso, a cual quiera le pudo haber pasado, después de todo la carne es débil- justifico tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero no logro gran cosa

_**Compréndela, ten calma,**_

_**Fueron sólo veinte hombres hasta ayer.**_

_**Y piensa que en fondo de su alma**_

_** esa muchacha es una dulce mujer.**_

No puedo perdonar a Konan, y menos con lo que hizo esa tarde cuando ya se estaba yendo- dijo lo último casi en un susurro

¿Qué hizo Konan?- pregunto Sasori

Me persiguió por el departamento con un cuchillo- respondió cortante tomando otro sorbo de su cerveza.

Todos estuvieron un poco más impactados por eso que por las otras cosas que Pein les había comentado, sin saber bien que decir.

**No querría con Ester seguir viviendo,**

**ya no puedo perdonar a esa muchacha.**

**Esa tarde cuando ya se estaba yendo**

**me persiguió por la casa con un hacha.**

Tolérala, además todas las parejas se pelean-dijo un poco nervioso el oji lila

Pero, casi ninguna se persigue con un cuchillo, Hidan je je- añadió el oji verde, riendo ante la idea de ver a Pein perseguido por Konan, con cuchillo en mano

No fue gracioso, creí que me mataría-menciono Pein recordando el suceso

Otro silencio se presento y luego que todos dieran por caso perdido el asunto y comenzaran a beber Pein hablo

_**Tolérala, es solo una muchacha,**_

_**conviene que unos días no se vean.**_

_**Las mejores parejas se pelean,**_

_**y casi todas se persiguen con un hacha.**_

Y dijo otra cosa, pero de ustedes, esa tarde cuando ya se estaba yendo, opino que pasaba demasiado tiempo con ustedes y que eran unos vagos, que Hidan era un religioso de pacotilla, que Kakuzu era un avaro, que ni siquiera pagaba la cuenta de la cerveza que bebía, que Sasori y Deidara eran unos mediocres que se creen artistas y no se animan a salir del closet, que Itachi era un mujeriego y que Kisame era raro e in popular entre las mujeres- dijo tan rápido como pudo para que no le entendieran los demás y así evitar oír sus gritos pero no funciono

**No querría con Ester seguir viviendo.**

**Mis amigos nunca fueron de su agrado;**

**esa tarde cuando ya se estaba yendo**

**Opinó que eran todos unos vagos**.

¡Olvídala!-exclamaron todos a coro

¡Por fin te liberaste de esa bruja!-dijeron Hidan y Kakuzu

¡¿Cómo que mediocres y que no nos animamos a salir del closet?!- dijo Sasori perdiendo su habitual calma

¡¿Qué no se ha visto ella tratando de hacer origami, y dice que nosotros somos los mediocres?!- añadió Deidara

¿Cómo que raro? ¡Yo no soy raro y tengo buena suerte con las mujeres!- exclamo a todo pulmón el chico de piel azulada

Yo no me quejo, la verdad si soy mujeriego- agrego Itachi sin tomarle importancia

Mejor dinos ¿Cuál fue la mayor razón por la que no la perdonaste? –pregunto Sasori viendo al peli naranja tomar el ultimo trago de cerveza

_**Olvídala, debes olvidarla**_

_**De esa bruja por fin te liberaste;**_

_**pero cuéntanos antes de olvidarla**_

_**qué fue lo peor, lo que no le perdonaste.**_

Lo ultimo que hizo no tubo nombre, después de decirme todo lo que les comente y perseguirme con el cuchillo, ella reconsidero y…-no podía terminar la frase

¿Y…?- preguntaron todos

Y decidió…-a un no podía

¿Y decidió…? – preguntaron otra vez

Y decidió quedarse- dijo con un aura negra alrededor, mientras pedía otra cerveza

¡No ma#&·4!- gritaron todos al oír lo que hizo y ver el aura depresiva de Pein

**Lo último que hizo fue tremendo;**

**eso sí que no puede perdonarse.**

**Esa tarde cuando ya se estaba yendo...**

**Decidió quedarse.**

_**Fin**_

_**Espero que les aya gustado, en lo personal creo que las canciones de Bolero son muy simpáticas tal vez haga otro fic similar a este, bueno adiós besos desde México y un mensaje de ultimo reciclen y ahorren luz bueno ahora si adiós amor y paz, y dejen comentarios todos menos los de "Los malos fic´s".**_


End file.
